


Kickoff to Transformation AU series

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: Transformation AU mini series [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: A start off point for my mini Transformation AU series, I am considering on taking requests, not at this time but eventually, depends on how much support I get





	Kickoff to Transformation AU series

Anthony couldn’t even deal with the media after the morning skate, his back felt too lumpy and in too much pain. 

He didn’t injure it, his back and specifically, his shoulder blades have been killing him recently, they’ve been swelling and no amount of icing has helped the pain at all.

It’s like he’s growing something on his back.

Maybe he is, it’s not like he can exactly see what’s going on and if he could, he still wouldn’t look either, it must look nasty considering how much pain it was to get his pads off.

Before he stripped out of his gear, he visited the trainer to see if they can do a better job with less pain of getting his pads off.

This sucks, this is the playoffs, Beau can’t stand to sit out being injured for no apparent reason because who knows what’s going to happen to them, it’s the second round. He’s never been in this position.

His skin has also been patchy and itchy recently. A lot of it is peeling off in chunks and reveals a bluish looking skin, which is just, not healthy, or normal for that matter. 

He could barely even walk, the rest of his body was in pain, Beau was severely chilled even though he just went through a morning skate and his insides were squirming and felt like they were rearranging themselves. 

His skin also felt like it was tightening and turning rock hard.

Then, a burst of burning and searing pain erupted from within and Beau dropped to his hands and knees. He also thought he heard a yell but Beau couldn’t tell who it was or from where. 

All of a sudden, all of his gear, pads, and clothing ripped to shreds as Beau felt his body grow and elongate into something else. 

First, his arms shrunk and snapped in half, his legs also snapped into a weird angle as well. 

His hands then formed a claw-like shape and his nails elongated and turned into a sharp claw.

Then Beau felt something growing out of his asshole.  
An itching sensation kept covering his entire skin and his lungs felt like they were getting punctured as well.

HIs head feels like it’s going to explode with the amount of pressure and squeezing and reshaping it’s going through. 

Beau's eyes are changing shape and his ears are disappearing into his head.

His nose and face elongates into a snout and feels the itching sensation pull over whatever his face is now.

Once last final push of pain is centered in Beau’s back and then he blacked out, feeling very cold.


End file.
